This invention relates generally to a device for connecting a dispenser to a water outlet. More particularly, it relates to a connecting device for attachment to a water faucet wherein the device can divert water from a water outlet to the dispenser.
Diverter valves for connecting spray devices to a shower head are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,073. A diverter valve for connecting a spray device to a toilet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,946. These devices are specifically designed for use with a shower head or a toilet. They do not lend themselves for use to connection with a faucet.
There is a need for a diverter valve which can be attached to a faucet in a manner to provide a normal water flow from the faucet and alternatively afford a diversion of water from the faucet to a dispenser. There is also a need for a diverter valve for use with a faucet which can be easily connected and disconnected.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved diverter valve for use with a water faucet.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved diverter valve.
b. Providing a diverter valve especially adapted for use with a faucet.
c. Providing a diverter valve of the foregoing type which is easily connected and disconnected to a dispenser.
d. Providing a diverter valve of the foregoing type which includes a preventive back flow function.
e. Providing a diverter valve of the foregoing type which can be manufactured without special tooling and thus be cost effective.